One In A Million
by TakaRei
Summary: ...she felt as if a part of her was missing during that time. And she didn't completely understand it. Now, she felt whole again. And she didn't understand that either...IchiRuki, rated T for safety. Read & review please!


Note: This is a one-shot IchiRuki fan-fic. This is my first submission on so I hope to get some reviews soon. And just to say: the title actually doesn't have anything to do with the story, it just popped out in my head and I had to use it.

Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. Not me.

One in a million

Just as any other night Rukia was preparing to go to sleep. Since she returned to the living world she decided not to accept Urahara's invitation to sleep at his shop but to stay secretly at Ichigo's house. So she was now making her 'bed' while Ichigo was outside, on the last sentry for the day.

She was glad she returned. Even though she was the one that wanted to stay in the Soul Society, she was happy to be back. Time she spent without Ichigo was... well, disturbing. She felt as if a part of her was missing during that time. And she didn't completely understand it. Now, she felt whole again. And she didn't understand that either.

Why would she bother herself with such things as emotions, when they didn't do any good? She didn't know. But, she had to return. And, her heart was finally in place.

It was right after she'd put her new sleeping gown on that Ichigo walked through the window, in his human form, all covered in scratches and small wounds. She worried, but couldn't miss the chance to tease him.

"What the hell happened to you?" she said, putting the pillow over the sheets.

"Don't ask." Ichigo answered, sitting on his bed. Kon, which was under the covers, crawled his way out and started yelling at Ichigo who ignored him. Finally, Ichigo muzzled him by throwing him under the bed.

Rukia muffled a giggle and turned to face Ichigo. He had his scowl on and her good mood instantly faded. That scowl irritated her so much some time that she was able to scream (not that she did), and sometimes it was so damn cute that made her feel like she had wings. She again felt nice.

'Rukia, what's going on with you?' she asked herself while she shrugged. All this feelings didn't seem to belong to her, but still, she was feeling them and loving every second of it. And it made her happy and miserable at the same time.

During that time Ichigo stood up and removed his shredded shirt. His back were all in scratch marks and some blood was still dripping. And even so, he looked amazing. 'What's wrong with you?' she asked herself, a bit worried for his condition. He could've taken a lot more, but this was disturbing for her.

She approached him and asked him:

"Ichigo, what happened?"

Her voice was softer, trembling. He looked down at her and said:

"It's nothin' serious, midget. When I turned to shinigami, my body fell in some freakin' bushes, so it's all chopped like this. But I hope you can handle it with minor kido. If you can, of course."

He couldn't miss the chance to mock her, even though she was a lot stronger now and very able to kick his ass in kido.

She frowned and pushed him on the bed. Then she chanted and healed.

"Arigatou, Rukia."

She nodded and turned. She grabbed a random shirt from the closet, threw it at Ichigo and then entered the closet herself.

"And what's wrong with you?" Ichigo asked, while putting the shirt.

"Huh, what do you mean?" Rukia asked.

"You're not acting normal. Usually I get a kick in the but or something, or at least a comment, when I thank you and act as a normal person. And now, nothing."

"I'm really not in the mood, Ichigo. Leave me alone."

"Well that's one I never heard before."

"What do you mean?" Rukia raised her head.

"Nothin'."

"Whatever."

With that, she closed the closet door and turned to the wall.

She heard Ichigo buzzing around the room and Kon's complaints for sleeping on the floor. Again, as he added.

Finally, the little line of light turned out and she heard Ichigo jumping out the window. 'What could he be doing at these hours?' she asked herself, and then recalled that it was not her business anyway.

With that thought she closed her eyes and she dozed off.

The truth was lingering somewhere between her reality and dreams.

All those diverse feelings she felt, all those heart beats that skipped her when she was with him, all that had an answer. And she knew it. It was just, that she was not supposed to feel them. He surely didn't felt the same, so why bother?

But she couldn't help it. She only had to find the way to express those feelings, or to shove them away for good. In her dream she decided to lock herself, not allow her feelings to come out, but destiny had other plans.

Ichigo returned after a few hours. He was tired and really needed to go to sleep. When he entered the room Kon was nowhere to be found and door of his closet were slightly opened.

He frowned, remembering how Rukia acted earlier and scowled. He wanted to know what was going on, but Rukia wasn't making it easy. So he grabbed the door and opened it.

Then it struck him. It struck him hard.

She was lying, obviously asleep. Her raven hair was everywhere and her petite hands were placed on the pillow. It seemed as she was floating, covered in moonlight.

She was breathtakingly beautiful.

Ichigo took a deep breath and very slowly placed his palm on her face.

Rukia opened her eyes. There was Ichigo and his hand, on her. She looked at him and all the resolution from the dream evaporated.

She stood up and put her hands on his shoulders. Her heart was beating insanely fast. She held her breath when Ichigo pulled his head down, and leaned to his face. He took her face with his strong hands and held her in complete silence.

Finally he leaned down and lightly brushed his lips against hers. It was like she'd been struck by lightning.

Rukia trembled and leaned to deepen the kiss, but Ichigo stopped her, controlling her movements with his palms. Then he kissed her back with such intensity that the world spun.

He put his finger on her face and traced her jaw line, and lower, down the neck. When his fingers touched the silk fabric of her night gown he closed his eyes and grabbed her waist.

She put her hands around him as he embraced her and took her over to his bed. There, to the unspoken pleasure.

And she finally realized it. He did feel the same. So she closed her eyes and fully surrendered herself. To him.

Note: I planned this to be a lot different, without the whole make-out session and the… but I just couldn't help myself. :D I just love them and you can be sure that this is not the last one-shot IchiRuki fic that I will write. Hope you like this. R&R pls.

Edit: After some comments I received (I'm really glad you like the fic) I decieded to change some stuff, mostly grammar so it would be easier for you guys to read. Hope it's fine now. :D


End file.
